Due to the number of sources in which data and/or other information is provided, disseminated, and otherwise available, it has become increasingly difficult to monitor these sources in an attempt to identify information of interest. Moreover, information sources, such as email providers, blogs, news sites, and social media networks (e.g., Twitter®, Facebook®, Flickr®, etc.), etc., may provide a wealth of constantly changing information. As a result of the growing number of these sources, and the vast amount of information generated by these sources, existing systems are unable to efficiently identify specific information on an ongoing basis.
For instance, existing methods may collect data relating to the performance, latency, and/or customer behavior/feedback associated with a system and then utilize this data to develop new features for the system and/or to correct identified problems of the system. More particularly, the collection of data and actions taken based on this data may be automated, such as by writing software code. In the above example, the software code may be written so that the software performs some type of function in response to one or more instructions. However, since the author of the software code is generally aware of the type of information being sought, the foregoing methods may be limited to identifying and collecting data that is expected to be available. Therefore, because it is very difficult, if not impossible, to know what type of information or documents will be provided via the information sources noted above, existing systems may be unable to detect what topics and content are currently being mentioned and/or discussed on these information sources.